forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Stampede
Spring Stampede was a professional wrestling pay-per-view from World Championship Wrestling held in the month of April in 1994 and then from 1997 to 2000. 1994 Spring Stampede 1994 took place on April 17, 1994 from the Rosemont Horizon in Chicago, Illinois. *Dark match: Danny Bonaduce defeated Christopher Knight *Dark match: Pat Tanaka and Haito defeated Kevin Sullivan and Dave Sullivan *Aaron Neville performed The Star-Spangled Banner. *Johnny B. Badd defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with The Diamond Doll) (5:55) **Badd pinned Page with a Sunset Flip. *WCW World Television Champion Lord Steven Regal (with Sir William) fought Brian Pillman to a time-limit draw (15:00) **Regal retained the title. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated Cactus Jack and Maxx Payne in a Chicago Street Fight to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (8:54) **Sags pinned Jack after hitting him with a shovel. *Steve Austin (with Col. Robert Parker) defeated The Great Muta by disqualification to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (16:20) **Muta was disqualified when he threw Austin over the top rope. *Sting defeated Rick Rude to win the WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (12:50) **Sting pinned Rude after Harley Race accidentally hit Rude with a chair. *Bunkhouse Buck (with Col. Robert Parker) defeated Dustin Rhodes in a Bunkhouse match (14:11) **Buck pinned Rhodes after hitting him with brass knuckles. *Vader (with Harley Race) defeated The Boss (9:02) **Vader pinned Boss after a Vadersault. *WCW World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair fought Ricky Steamboat to a no-contest (32:23) **The match ended in a double-pin. **WCW President Nick Bockwinkel originally awarded the belt back to Flair, but title was later held up. 1997 Spring Stampede 1997 took place on April 6, 1997 from the Tupelo Coliseum in Tupelo, Mississippi. *Rey Misterio, Jr. defeated Último Dragón (14:55) **Misterio pinned Dragon with a Hurricanrana. *Akira Hokuto defeated Madusa to retain the WCW Women's Championship (5:13) **Hokuto pinned Madusa after Luna Vachon clipped Madusa's legs during a powerbomb attempt. *Prince Iaukea defeated Lord Steven Regal to retain the WCW World Television Championship (10:01) **Iaukea pinned Regal with a Hurricanrana. *The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated Steve McMichael and Jeff Jarrett (with Debra) (10:42) **Grunge pinned Jarrett after Rocco Rock hit him with a steel briefcase. *WCW United States Champion Dean Malenko fought Chris Benoit (with Woman) to a no contest (17:53) *Kevin Nash (with Syxx and Ted DiBiase) defeated Rick Steiner to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (10:20) **Nash pinned Steiner after four Snake Eyes on an exposed turnbuckle. **The match was scheduled to be The Outsiders vs. The Steiner Brothers, but Scott Hall no-showed the event and Scott Steiner got "arrested" earlier in the evening. *Lex Luger defeated The Giant, Booker T and Stevie Ray in a Four Corners match (18:18) **Luger forced Ray to submit with the Torture Rack to become number one contender to the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. *Diamond Dallas Page (with Kimberly Page) defeated Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) in a No Disqualification match (15:38) **Page pinned Savage after a Diamond Cutter. **nWo referee Nick Patrick counted the pin, which caused him to be attacked by Kevin Nash. **After the match Savage tried to attack Kimberly, then attacked Eric Bischoff after he was convinced to let her go. 1998 Spring Stampede 1998 took place on April 19, 1998 from the Denver Coliseum in Denver, Colorado. *Goldberg defeated Saturn (with Kidman) (8:10) **Goldberg pinned Saturn after a Jackhammer. *Último Dragón defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (with Eddie Guerrero) (11:49) **Dragon forced Chavo to submit with the Dragon Sleeper. *Booker T defeated Chris Benoit to retain the WCW World Television Championship (14:11) **Booker pinned Benoit after a Harlem Sidekick. *Curt Hennig (with Rick Rude) defeated The British Bulldog (with Jim Neidhart) (4:48) **Hennig pinned Bulldog after slamming Bulldog's face into an exposed turnbuckle. **During the match, Rick Rude was handcuffed to Jim Neidhart to prevent Rude from interfering. **During the match Vincent disguised as a police officer handed the keys to Rude to uncuff and cuff Jim Neidhart to the turnbuckle. *Chris Jericho defeated Prince Iaukea to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (9:55) **Jericho forced Iaukea to submit with the Liontamer. *Rick Steiner and Lex Luger defeated Scott Steiner and Buff Bagwell (5:58) **Luger forced Bagwell to submit with the Torture Rack. *Psychosis defeated La Parka (6:59) **Psychosis pinned Parka after a Psycho Guillotine. *Hollywood Hogan and Kevin Nash defeated Roddy Piper and The Giant in a Baseball Bat on a Pole match (13:23) **Hogan pinned Piper after hitting him with the bat. **After the match, Hogan attacked Nash with the bat. *Raven defeated Diamond Dallas Page in a Raven's Rules match to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (11:52) **Raven pinned Page with an Evenflow DDT onto a sink after a debuting Horace Boulder hit Page with a stop sign. *Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Sting in a No Disqualification match to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (10:08) **Savage pinned Sting after Kevin Nash interfered and delivered a Jacknife Powerbomb to Sting. 1999 Spring Stampede 1999 took place on April 11, 1999 from the Tacoma Dome in Tacoma, Washington. *Juventud Guerrera defeated Blitzkrieg (11:11) **Guerrera pinned Blitzkrieg after a Juvi Driver from the top rope to become number one contender to the WCW Cruiserweight Championship. *Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Hak (with Chastity) in a Hardcore match (11:33) **Bigelow pinned Hak after a Death Valley Driver through a table. *Scotty Riggs defeated Mikey Whipwreck (7:03) **Riggs pinned Whipwreck after a Flying Forearm Smash. *Konnan defeated Disco Inferno (9:17) **Konnan pinned Inferno after a Last Dance. *Rey Mysterio, Jr. defeated Billy Kidman to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (15:32) **Mysterio pinned Kidman with a top rope Hurricanrana. *Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko (with Arn Anderson) defeated Raven and Perry Saturn (14:11) **Malenko pinned Raven after a Diving Headbutt from Benoit. *Scott Steiner defeated Booker T to win the vacant WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (15:37) **Steiner pinned Booker after hitting him with a foreign object during a suplex attempt. **This was the finals of a tournament to crown a new US Champion. *Goldberg defeated Kevin Nash (with Lex Luger and Miss Elizabeth) (7:44) **Goldberg pinned Nash after a Jackhammer. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Ric Flair ©, Hollywood Hogan and Sting (with Randy Savage as Special Guest Referee) in a Four Corners match to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (17:27) **Page pinned Flair after a Diamond Cutter after Savage hit Flair with an elbow drop while Sting was locked in the Figure Four. **Hogan was taken out of the match early with a severe knee injury and did not return. 2000 Spring Stampede 2000 took place on April 16, 2000 from the United Center in Chicago, Illinois. *Tag Team Championship semi-final: Team Package (Ric Flair and The Total Package) (with Elizabeth) defeated The Harris Brothers (Ron and Don) and The Mamalukes (Johnny the Bull and Big Vito) (with Disco Inferno) in a Handicap match (6:11) **Package forced Johnny to submit with the Torture Rack. *Mancow (with Al Roker Jr., Turd the Bartender, and Brian the Whipping Boy) defeated Jimmy Hart (2:48) **Mancow pinned Hart after hitting him with a steel chair. *United States Championship quarter final: Scott Steiner defeated The Wall by disqualification (3:53) **Wall was disqualified after he chokeslammed the referee through a table. *United States Championship quarter final: Mike Awesome defeated Ernest Miller (4:00) **Awesome pinned Miller after a Frog Splash. *Tag Team Championship semi-final: Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell defeated Harlem Heat 2000 (Stevie Ray and Big T) (with J. Biggs and Kash) (2:41) **Douglas pinned Ray after a Pittsburgh Plunge. *United States Championship quarter final: Sting defeated Booker T (6:34) **Sting pinned Booker after a Scorpion Deathdrop. *United States Championship quarter final: Vampiro defeated Billy Kidman (with Torrie Wilson) (8:28) **Vampiro pinned Kidman after Hulk Hogan bodyslammed Kidman through the announce table. *Terry Funk defeated Norman Smiley to win the vacant WCW Hardcore Championship (8:02) **Funk pinned Smiley after hitting him with a ladder. *United States Championship semi-final: Scott Steiner defeated Mike Awesome (3:14) **Steiner forced Awesome to submit with the Steiner Recliner. *United States Championship semi-final: Sting defeated Vampiro (5:59) **Sting forced Vampiro to submit with the Scorpion Deathlock. *Chris Candido (with Tammy Lynn Sytch) defeated The Artist (with Paisley), Juventud Guerrera, Shannon Moore (with Shane Helms), Lash LeRoux and Crowbar (with Daffney) in a Suicide Six-Way match to win the vacant WCW Cruiserweight Championship (5:12) **Candido pinned The Artist after Tammy Lynn Sytch pushed The Artist from the top rope. *Tag Team Championship final: Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell (with Vince Russo) defeated Team Package (Ric Flair and The Total Package) (with Elizabeth to win the vacant WCW World Tag Team Championship (8:29) **Bagwell pinned Package after KroniK attacked both Flair and Package. *United States Championship final: Scott Steiner defeated Sting to win the vacant WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (5:33) **Steiner won when Sting passed out while in the Steiner Recliner. *World Heavyweight Championship final: Jeff Jarrett defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with Kimberly Page) to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship (15:02) **Jarrett pinned Page after a Stroke following Kimberly turning on her husband and hitting him in the head with Jarrett's guitar. Category:1994 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:Pay-Per-Views